Twilight Children
by Devendra Oh
Summary: "Do Kyungsoo berjuang bersama tiga jiwa terasing untuk melawan keganjilan yang mengukung mereka Luhan–Sehun–Baekhyun" Pelecehan Seksual - Selective mutism - Kenangan Masa Lalu - Kepribadian Ganda. GS!uke. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

Twilight Children

**Disclaimer :**

© Devendra Oh

**Rate :**

T+

**Cast :**

EXO member

**WARNING!**

**Typos, GS!**

* * *

><p>Cerita ini hasil remake dari novel karya Torey Hayden yang berjudul "Twilight Children" atau "Cassandra : Amarah Anak-anak sunyi"<p>

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

"Do Kyungsoo berjuang bersama tiga jiwa terasing untuk melawan keganjilan yang mengukung mereka – Luhan – Sehun – Baekhyun - "

**Luhan**

Kepribadian Ganda

Kenangan Masa Lalu

Masalah perilaku

Dugaan :

Penyiksaan ?!

Pelecehan Seksual ?!

.

**Oh Sehun**

Selective musim

Hanya mau bicara pada ibunya

Tidak ada masalah perilaku

Masalah Keluarga?

Dugaan

Ketidakmampuan fisik?!

Hasil klinik salah

.

**Baekhyun**

Selective musim

Stroke - depresi dan sulit bicara

Tidak bisa berkomunikasi hanya monolog

Dugaan :

Kerusakan organ bicara akibar stroke

Kenangan masa kecil

* * *

><p>Baru prolog aja nih. Ada yang minat baca? Kalau minta aku lanjutin wkwkwk<p>

RnR yaa

Ada yang Hunhan Shipper Hard? PM ayo kita bergila ria /?


	2. Chapter 2 - Alien

**Title :**

Twilight Children

**Disclaimer :**

© Devendra Oh

**Rate :**

T+

**Cast :**

**EXO member**

**WARNING!**

**Typos, GS!**

Alien

Kyungsoo POV

**Dia **seorang gadis kecil dengan perawakan yang bagus, tulang pipinya yang khas. Rambutnya halus , coklat madu , lurus, dan sebatas bahu, tapi dipotong sembarangan, seakan-akan digunting oleh anak lainnya. Matanya bulat lucu, hitam bening, seperti air dalam keteduhan bayangan, member kesan kuat dari seluruh penampilannya yang lain. Aku tidak menyebutnya cantik, tetapi dia cukup membuatku terpana dengan cara nya yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Halo" sapaku sambil menarik kursi yang dibawah meja.

Ia membungkuk ke depan, tangannya terkulai diantara kedua lututnya sehingga dagunya hampir menyentuh meja. Tetapi, tatapan matanya terpaku padaku. Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang samar, meskipun cukup ramah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Luhan."

"Berapa usiamu, Luhan?" tanyaku.

"Sembilan"

"Namaku Kyungsoo dan kita berdua akan bekerja bersama-sama setiap hari." Kutarik sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengannya dan duduk diatasnya. "Bisa kamu katakana padaku mengapa kamu datang keunit ini?"

Matanya menghujamku dan untuk beberapa saat ia menatapku tanpa berkedip seolah-olah berharap akan menemukan jawabannya disana. Lalu, samar-samar ia menggeleng. "Tidak"

"Ibumu bagaimana? Apa yang dikatannya padamu mengenai mengapa kamu datang kemari?"

"Aku tidak ingat"

"Baiklah" kataku, aku membuka kotak barang-barangku. Kukeluarkan kertas kosong dan sebuah kotak karton yang lebih kecil, kuletakkan semuanya diatas meja.

"Kebanyakan anak yang bekerja sama denganku , datang kesini karena punya masalah yang mengganggu mereka. Kadang-kadang , misalnya, ada masalah dalam keluarga mereka. Mungkin ada orang dalam keluarga itu yang amat tidak bahagia dan membuat mereka melakukan hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Ada anak-anak yang datang kemarin karena mungkin mereka ada dalam bahaya atau dalam keadaan yang amat menakutkan, atau mereka sudah lama sakit parah. Sebagian dari mereka diperlakukan dengan cara yang terasa salah atau orang mencoba membuat mereka menyimpan rahasia yang menyakitkan. Kadang-kadang anak-anak bahkan tidak tahu mengapa mereka mempunyai masalah. Mereka hanya merasa marah, atau ketakutan sepanjang waktu, Jadi, ini lah sebagian dari alasan mengapa anak-anak datang ke unit ini."

Luhan memperhatikan ku lekat-lekat dengan cara yang aneh, seakan-akan ia benar-benar berusaha memahami semua yang kukatakan, Namun ada kekosongan aneh dalam tatapannya, seakan-akan ia mendengarkan bukan untuk apa yang kukatakan , melainkan lebih karena aku berbiacara kepadanya dalam bahasa asing yang kurang dipahaminya.

"Mendengar alasan anak-anak lain datang keunit ini. Apa menurutmu itu ada alasan yang sama dengan alasanmu?" Kataku

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tak apa, Begini saja. Akan ku ceritakan padamu apa yang orang-orang katakan kepadaku mengenai dirimu. Kamu dapat mengatakan itu benar atau tidak."

"Ibumu, mengatakan padaku bahwa ada hal yang menakutkan yang menimpamu ketika kamu berusia lima tahun. Kamu dan kakakmu harus tinggal bersamanya, dan tidak boleh bertemu ayahmu. Lalu, pada suatu hari ayahmu datang kesekolah dan membawamu pergi dengan mobilnya, meskipun itu melanggar aturan, Ayahmu pergi bersamamu dan tidak mengantarmu pulang, bahkan tidak menelepon ibumu untuk mengatakan kau aman bersamanya. Ibu mu mengatakan bahwa kamu pergi cukup lama-hampir dua tahun- dan selama itu kamu bersama ayahmu, dan banyak hal yang amat menakutkan menimpamu. Apakah benar begitu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sikapnya menyenagkan, bahkan ia terlihat riang, seakan-akan aku hanya mengatakan, "Kata ibumu, kamu kelas tiga."

"Kata gurumu, kamu senang bersekolah, kamu bias sangat bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Katanya, kamu anak yang cerdas dan kadang-kadang kamu amat baik."

Luhan tersenyum

"Tapi, ia juga mengatakan padaku bahwa pada waktu yang lain kamu banyak berulah. Kamu bisa amat sangat marah dan berhenti berbicara. Kata gurumu, kamu cukup sering tidak mau berbicara pada siapun. Tetapi ia mengatakan padaku ini bukan masalah yang paling besar. Katanya, masalah yang besara adalah kamu sering sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mengarang cerita tentang orang-orang dan sering berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak terjadi."

Luhan mengangkat bahu. Caranya mengangkat bahu nyaris seperti gambar komik. Ia meninggikan bahunya dan memutar-mutar bola matanya dengan gaya yang berlebihan disertai dengan sedikit pandangan bergurau seakan-akan mengatakan "Orang dewasa, yang membuat masalah sekepal menjadi segunung."

"Inilan alasan-alasan yang diberikan orang-orang padaku ketika aku bertanya, 'Mengapa Luhan ada diunit ini?'"

Luhan kembali memutar-mutar bola matanya, lalu menengok kekanan, kemudian kekiri, lalu kekanan lagi.

"Apa pendapatmu? Apakan semua ini terasa sebagai sesuatu masalah bagimu?" tanyaku

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang kau ada jawaban benar atau salah untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak tahu." Ulangnya

"Kamu tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Apa kamu tidak ingat? Bahwa kamu melakukan semua ini adalah masalah? Atau, kamu tidak ingat apa yang baru saja kukatakan?"

Kembali ia mengangkat bahu dan memutar-mutar bola matanya.

Aku dorong sehelai kertas kedepan Luhan, lalu kubuka sebuah kotak kecil. Di dalamnya ada bermacam-macam krayon, spidol, dan pensil. "Aku ingin kamu membuat gambar keluargamu untukku."

Ia ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak pandai menggambar."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Next Chap (Alien II)

"Ini ibu ular, ini ayah ular, dan itu anak-anak ular. Dan ini menteri ular. Ini koboi ular. Ini peri ular. Yang ini adalah beberapa saudara lelaki dan saudara perempuanku. Ia saudara lelakiku dan yang ini saudara perempuanku."

"Jadi sekarang kamu ada dalam gambar?"

"Ya, tapi aku diatas sini karena aku seorang alien, orang asing."

Maaf diprolog ada typo itu harusnya "Selective mutism"

Ini chap pertama langsung publish gara-gara typo itu wkwk

RnR jangan lupaaaa


End file.
